


Never Enough

by cosmicoyote



Series: When Cats and Mice Play [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety, Being picked up, Comforting, Emotional Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Relief, Emotional Support, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Friendly Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Multichat - Freeform, Parent/child conflict, Protective Multimouse/Marinette, Relief, Secret Identity, Slightly Aged up, anxiety attack, comfort snuggles, fear of the future, feeling worthless, parental pressure, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicoyote/pseuds/cosmicoyote
Summary: Adrien feels the pressure of becoming an adult. This is not being made easier by his overly strict father who is pressuring him more than ever to make decisions about his future.One night, a heated argument leads to Adrien bolting from his room and out the window as his alter ego. He needs more than ever to just breathe and not be around his father.Fortunately for him, a certain heroine is willing to answer his call for help and bring him all the comfort she can.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse
Series: When Cats and Mice Play [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630588
Comments: 11
Kudos: 193





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A little brain break from Marauders. I've been struggling a lot mentally lately, so I thought a comfort story seemed appropriate. 
> 
> This story strikes home because I've been dealing with mental illness and suffering breakdowns as long as I can remember. I hope I spread some positive vibes especially to those who need it the most. ♥
> 
> The response to "Thorn in Chat's Paw" was incredible! I can't thank everyone enough! You all are amazing and so sweet with your comments and kudos. (:

The faint ache of straining his muscles could not distract him from his building anxiety.

The wooshing of air passed his face did nothing to dash the tears burning in his eyes.

Even the chilly temperatures could not cool down the flames of fury scorching his insides.

Chat Noir slid to a stop at the top of the famous Eiffel Tower. It was visited by thousands every year and photographed by even more. However, a precious handful of people could claim they got the view he was experiencing now.

And he didn't even care. Not even scaling Paris's monuments could brighten his mood.

His hands quivered underneath him as he crouched on the edge of one of the support beams. He was hunched over with his legs tucked underneath him, looking more like a gargoyle that belonged on Notre Dame's roof. His legs burned with the ache of excursion, but he still felt... nothing.

Even though his legs screamed in protest from being used; though his arms shook from catapulting him over and over across the city in laps he had lost count of, his buzzing mind made it impossible to really... feel.

The superhero of Paris had never felt less... super, less of a person than he did at that moment. It was as if his pain had made it impossible to really see the view before him, feel the cold iron beneath his hands, hear the bustling of the still busy city beneath him. It was just his pain that existed and nothing else.

He clenched his hands, his clawed fingers digging into the metal currently supporting him. His body was overcome with blind, vibrating pain. Maybe that seemed like an odd description, but he was shaking from the pressure - nothing physical but very much psychological. He felt as if his head had been full of busy bees buzzing against his eardrums and causing not only irritation but more discomfort in his head.

Chat Noir gasped as he closed his eyes, remembering the fight he had had with his father just a few hours ago..

_"You need to be making these decisions now, Adrien!" Gabriel snapped, still taller than his son for the time being. His anger made it easy to believe Adrien was still fourteen and cowering before his father. He was braver now, but not by much. "You graduate next year!"_

_"But father," Adrien had stammered, summoning the small amount of courage he possessed. He had saved Paris from dozens of villains with dangerous powers, but they all paled in comparison to the furious force that was Gabriel Agreste. "I... I really don't know what I want to do," he managed to spit out. "I thought about being a translator or work with music therapy."_

_This had caused Gabriel's face to flush with rage. "WHAT!?" he thundered. He rarely yelled, but his voice overflowing with cold fury was far worse to Adrien. The young model had felt as if his insides were shriveling with fear. "That is unacceptable, Adrien!" he had snarled. "You are to be groomed to inherit my company from me! You will continue modeling as well!"_

Feeling about two inches tall, Adrien had slunk towards his bedroom then turned on the stairs as something... snapped inside of him. A small but aggressive part of him was sick of being kicked around by his father and was ready to lash out. And lash out he did.

_"I'm not YOU, Father!" he had shouted, tears threatening him and causing his voice to crack. "And I'll NEVER be like you!" Then he sprinted up the remaining steps into his room, deaf to Natalie's attempts to call him back._

His shoulders hunched forward as he bit back a sob. He was so sick of feeling as if the fate of Gabriel's company rested on his shoulders when he wanted nothing to do with it. What was more is he was sick of his emotions being pushed aside as if they were his father's rejected design sketches.

When he begged for help, it fell on deaf ears.

When he cried it was as if his tears were invisible.

When he reached out, hands slapped his away.

He bowed his head and clenched his fist before opening his clawed hand and frowning down at his palm. His miraculous, now charged and gleaming luminous green in the darkness, made him realize something. It would just take one word, and he could topple anything. The magic that was contained in his ring could cause unimaginable destruction. He could turn buildings into rubble; streets into pebbles; cars into twisted, rusted scraps of metal. So much power in such a tiny piece of jewelry...

Just one word and he could start a lot of chaos, and maybe he would feel better...

Chat Noir winced as the aggressive thoughts began pushing to the front of his mind. Nobody deserved to be on the receiving end of his anger. He would be no better than his father if he took his frustrations out on innocent people.

He would be no better than Hawk Moth.

He gulped and opened his baton as he took calming breaths. He needed to talk to someone who wouldn't judge him or make fun of him for venting. He tapped the green paw print then opened his contacts. He swallowed as he looked at Ladybug's picture. Their lives had changed so much the last couple of years. They had long since reached a decision to remain partners but not pursue one another romantically. It could endanger not only themselves by being distracted, but feelings would make their superhero duties difficult.

Shivering, he instead scrolled down to a familiar face that warmed his heart. Marinette had been an emotional crutch before, but he didn't think he had been this bad before. He had had many restless nights where he couldn't sleep and she, in turn, would be awake working on one of her many ambitious projects. He would hang around and even watch her work sometimes while she made tea and brought him cookies from her parents' bakery.

It had been a long time since they last hung out like that - like comfortable friends despite the fact she had no idea who he was under the mask.

Chat tapped Marinette's number then held the baton to his ear while he struggled to regain some composure.

The line picked up after a couple of rings and a faintly surprised voice asked, "Chat? What's wrong?"

For a few seconds, he felt as if his tongue had gone numb and stopped working as if his emotional turmoil was physically able to pin it down. Speech was impossible.

"Kitty?" she said more tenderly. "Talk to me. You know you can."

He gulped, and it was as if her voice had shocked life into his. "Can... Can we meet somewhere?" he asked softly. "I... I just really need someone right now."

His voice cracked at the end, and he fought not to lose it right there and sob into the phone. Part of him wanted to scream his rage while another part wanted to sob until his lungs gave out - preferably in a pile of pillows. Normally, he would be more than capable of doing the latter, but he needed someone: a comforting touch, a soft voice, soothing gestures. Anything. Though those had been few and far between since his mother had disappeared, he still craved it. Some part of Adrien remembered being held and comforted as a child.

Almost at once, she murmured, "Of course, Kitty." He heard the rustling of sheets. "Let me make a quick call, and I can meet you." She paused. "My parents are home and need to sleep. Meet me on the roof of Notre Dame in ten."

"O-Okay," he managed. "S-See you then." He hung up then gripped his weapon tightly. He just needed to make it to Notre Dame. He had to assume she had a place in mind for them to talk, but she needed to-... He froze as he landed just across the street from the Eiffel Tower. She said the _roof_ of Notre Dame. How on Earth was she supposed to get up there?

She needed to make a call... Did Marinette have Ladybug's number? Huh. He never thought about it, but then again, he never knew how Ladybug worked when it came to staying in touch with former miraculous holders.

So, he resumed his journey to ancient church. He landed lightly on the roof and crouched, hugging his knees as he looked down at the ground below then up at the precious handful of stars visible.

Waiting was awful, but it was better than sitting on top of the Eiffel Tower and stewing in his own emotions.

Ten minutes on the dot, Chat's faux cat ears twitched to alert of him of an approaching presence. He turned. Had he been in a better mood, the sight of his friend back in her Multimouse costume would've made him smile. Maybe he would tease her or make a mouse and cat pun, but he just... He didn't have it in him tonight.

"Hi!" Multimouse greeted him as she twirled her pink jump rope and approached him. Her twin buns still adorned her head, and her mask was half pink and half grey. Her costume looked the same as ever.

"Hey..." Chat replied softly. 

"I have a place we can go to," Multimouse murmured, her blue eyes soft with sympathy and he hadn't even told her anything yet. "It'll be quiet and warm. I have tea waiting."

Chat blinked in shock but then nodded and followed her as she lead him back through the streets of Paris. His curiosity was a just a small drop that was overcome in his sea of emotional distress.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

A short time later, Multimouse was circling the block then leading him sneakily though a back door into an apartment building. They moved up a staircase, both moving quietly as a mouse and as stealthily as a cat. As they stopped before a lone door at the top, Multimouse took a key out of her pocket. It was red and had black polka dots on it that was reminiscent of his partner's costume.

Chat blinked. "What...?"

"Shh, it's a secret." Multimouse put the key in the lock and turned it. The door clicked, and she pushed it open before standing back to let him in. He swallowed before stepping through the threshold.

Inside was a small and nearly empty apartment. The main room was lit by a lamp and a small bed of cushions lay on the floor beside a tray of tea and macarons.

Chat shivered as his companion shut the door behind her and walked around him to sit cross-legged on the cushions. There were floor to ceiling curtains behind her apparently covering sliding doors or windows to make sure nobody could peer in.

Multimouse cleared her throat when Chat just stared blankly at the cushions as if he wasn't quite comprehending anything in front of him. Truth be told, he wasn't. He still felt raw after the fight with his father.

"Chat," she said softly. "Come sit."

It was a command, but she said it in such a tender tone, that his body felt like a starving stray catching the scent of food. His legs dragged forward on more instinct and desperation than with real thought, and he collapsed beside her.

She poured tea for both of them and handed him his mug before facing him, her pink rope lying beside her. Her blue eyes were warm behind her mask, and she was watching him invitingly.

Chat dropped his gaze down to his mug. His herbal tea was a faint pink-ish color and steamed a little. He inhaled in an attempt to center himself but also stall for time. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to her - not only because of how tormented he felt but because of his secret identity. How did he explain himself without giving away who he was? Did he even care anymore?

Yes, he did because he knew her, and if Hawk Moth had any suspicion that they knew one another, he would target Marinette and her family. Maybe. Maybe he was being overly cautious, but he was scared of putting her in danger.

So, he took a breath after sipping his tea and mumbled, "I fought with my father..." He hunched his shoulders, preparing to put up his mental shields.

"What about?" she asked, watching him kindly and cradling her own mug of tea. "If you don't mind me asking," she added.

He bit his lip and swallowed hard. "About... about my future." He traced the rim of his mug with a clawed finger distractedly. "I... I'm graduating from high school next year, and he's pressuring me to... to take over the family business." That was vague enough, he thought. "To major in business and take over when I'm graduated from university." He put his tea down, having no urge to drink anymore and hugged his knees to his chest. "I..." He closed his eyes. "I don't think that's what I want."

"You have plenty of time to think through that," Multimouse said, her eyebrows lifting in surprise.

Chat snorted. "My father wants me thinking ahead. He wants me to choose... basically by Halloween." He rested his chin on top of his knees.

It was mid-September already. He had a little over a month to decide his future.

"Chat," she murmured, reaching out and putting a hand over his. "What do _you_ want?"

Something in his chest felt punctured, but not in a bad way. It was like an old and throbbing wound was poked open to drain. He blinked and stared at Multimouse with a bewildered expression. "Wh-What?" he asked hoarsely.

"What do _you_ want to do?" she repeated, emphasizing the 'you' pretty heavily.

He shook his head. "I... I don't know," he admitted. "I have no idea what I want to do with my life!" He gripped his hair suddenly, fistfuls of golden locks in his fingers as if trying to keep his brains from exploding. "It's like if I don't decide every step leading to the rest of my life, I'll be a major disappointment!"

Multimouse sat up and put her hands over his shoulders in a placating gesture. The contact is so unexpected, he recoiled and almost fell backward.

"Chat," she murmured. "Just breathe. Everything's fine." Her eyes lock onto his as he breathes deeply. For a long moment, they look into each other's eyes. Then... he breaks. His emotions burst out of him like a dam collapsing and water rushing out in torrents. His emotions pour out of him in great waves as he throws himself into her arms and nearly sends them toppling to the floor.

Had Multimouse been out of costume, he would've flattened her, but she was able to brace and just hold him. She held him and did her best to comfort her sweet and desperately panicky partner. He didn't know it was her, his Lady and his best friend, beneath the mouse mask. But she was there nevertheless.

"I'm here, Kitty," she murmured into his ear a he gripped her and shook like he was sitting out in the cold night air without any sort of protection. "Just let it out. I'm here."

The dam is obliterated, and he begins to sob. 

His cries break her heart into pieces, but she doesn't let go of him. She holds him close and rubs his back before lifting her hand to his hair as the other stayed firm on his lower back.

Chat does just as she says and lets everything out. His howls of misery explode out of him: his fear, his rage, his anxiety, his constant state of feeling useless and unwanted. Every single negative emotion he had held back for the last couple of years was free and exposed to his friend. And yet...

And yet Chat felt safer than he had in a long time. Her arms were like a sanctuary - a protective shield from all of the stressful factors in his life.

When he had asked for help, she was there in a heartbeat.

When his tears pours from his eyes, she was there to dry them.

When his hands reached out for her, she had embraced him.

She was there for him. Though she had no idea it was him, Adrien, under the mask, she was there for him and comforting him like nobody else would. Save maybe Ladybug, but he had chosen Marinette over Ladybug. He still wasn't entirely sure why, but it didn't matter anymore. She was here, and she was soothing and reassuring him.

He curled up against her and awkwardly wiggled until he was sitting sideways across her lap, his head on her shoulder. He was taller than her, so he sort of slouches into her, but it didn't matter. Her arms wrap around him in her own protective way, and she lets him release his emotions without judgement.

Time passed, but Multimouse paid no mind. Her partner was hurting and needing her, and that's all that mattered. She just couldn't believe someone could cry so much. While he continued to cry and she kept holding him, Multimouse couldn't help but feel hatred for Chat's father. Whoever he was, his son was hurting and was apparently doing absolutely nothing about it.

Not for the first time, she wished she knew who he was behind the mask. They could be easy friends, she thought, without the uncomfortable crushes and mixed feelings around one another. However, she also knew how vital it was to keep their identities secret. That didn't stop her from being tempted if only to give this neglectful father a piece of her mind.

Eventually, Chat's sobs and shuddering quieted down to weak whimpers and sniffles. Multimouse rested her cheek against his soft blonde hair and cooed soothingly as he hiccuped and began pulling himself back together.

"It's like I don't exist," Chat whispered suddenly after some near silence save his ragged breathing. He sounded defeated and resigned instead of upset which somehow made it worse.

Multimouse rubbed behind one of his cat ears, and he snuggled into her touch in apparent desperation. She was quiet and let him talk because it was clear nobody was around to listen to him before. That sort of made her feel guilty for not pushing him to talk to her more when she was Ladybug.

"Everything I do just makes him mad," Chat went on, absently taking her hand not stroking his hair and gripping it like a lifeline. "And if I do something right, he either ignores it or says I could've done better." 

She gently scratched her fingers along his scalp, and he shivered as he relaxed into her more. He kept talking as the words poured out of him.

"It's like... It's like what I do is never enough."

He took a shaky deep breath then let it out. "I'm constantly trying to make him proud, and it's like my very existence is an inconvenience to him."

That tested Multimouse's temper. No child should have to feel that way around their parents. She then felt even worse because her parents loved her unconditionally and always encouraged her to do her best. They supported her dream to become a fashion designer instead of taking over the bakery when they retired. Sure, her dad had joked about it before, but her parents both knew baking was not their daughter's passion. They stood behind her.

Chat's father was not standing behind him.

"You're not an inconvenience, Chat," Multimouse murmured, speaking for the first time since he started to break down. "You're an amazing person."

Startled green eyes met hers. They were damp with tears, and he looked about ten years younger. She reached up slowly to wipe a fresh tear from his cheek and brush his hair away from his eyes. 

"You're Ladybug's partner," she murmured. "You're always there for her when she needs you." She shrugged. "You have an awesome dynamic... from what I've seen, anyway." She smiled softly. "And I've seen what you do for people outside of rescuing victims from akumas."

She gently took her hand out of his to tick off her fingers. "I've seen you comforting children after the akuma is defeated and everything is fixed." She smiled when his ears perked forward a little. "I've seen you snuggling kittens that you've gotten out of trees or posing with homeless ones to help find them get adopted." Multimouse chuckled. "And even though your puns make my teeth hurt sometimes, I find your humor endearing... if a bit cheesy."

At that, he snorted a little and rubbed at his eyes. That was her sweet kitty.

"Not to mention you've saved my life from an akuma at least a few times." She shrugged. "That makes you pretty brave in my opinion."

Chat nodded and fidgeted with his ring shyly, his eyes down again.

"You're one of the gentlest people I know," Multimouse told him softly, poking his bell to snap him out of whatever was causing him to shut down again. "And I think the fact that you're so selfless and caring despite being around a... _not great father_ ," she bit out the last few words to avoid saying something more crude. "Is incredible."

He smiled when she praised him and his body seemed to lose some of the tension. Praise was a rare gem for him to get. "Th-Thanks, Pri-... er, Multimouse."

"It's fine. It's just us here." She hugged him, and he embraced her at once. "Thanks, Princess."

They stayed in each other's arms for a while, her heart aching for the boy she trusted so deeply yet knew so little about. Well, she learned more than she ever knew about him in just this short time together.

When they broke apart, Chat sniffed and carefully slid out of her lap and stood on wobbly legs. She got to her feet, too, and kept an eye on him while he popped his back and shook his legs out. His belt tail flexed out and swished as if he needed to wake that up, too.

Multimouse hugged herself and watched him with affection mixed with pity. He really was tough not to mention compassionate to be who he was despite all he had been through.

"I should go home," Chat said gruffly after he had effectively got his limbs in fully working order. Being awkwardly slumped into her had caused his legs to fall asleep and go numb. His belt tail even felt odd and he suspected he had been sitting on it, but he had been too... distracted to tell.

She looked worried for him, but she smiled a little. "Okay. You can text me if you need anything."

He smiled for the first time all day and walked back over to her to hug her once more. He rested his head on top of hers thanks to their height difference, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. When her head rested against his chest, a rumble formed beneath her ear. He could do nothing to prevent the purr that bubbled up into his throat. At first he was embarrassed and tensed up, but she just snuggled closer and rubbed his back.

"I owe you big time, Princess," he murmured, but he didn't let her go. Not yet. He still needed her warmth to feel centered.

She giggled and leaned back to look up at him, her eyes shining. "You don't owe me anything. We're friends, and friends are there for each other."

His throat closed up, and had he not just spent all of that time crying his guts out, he would've started to spill tears all over again. He kissed her forehead and then hugged her tightly before slowly stepping back. He longed to stay there with her all night if only it meant he could feel her warm touch...

But he knew he needed to go. Nobody could suspect him of running away again. He'd been lucky before, but he didn't need his father or the staff learning that he was Chat Noir. It would be the end of his superhero life if he was caught.

Multimouse ruffled his hair, which made a dry giggle escape his throat like the purrs before. "I'll see you around, Kitty cat," she said with a smile. "If you need anything ever... you can always call me again or text me."

"Will do, Princess." He normally would take her hand and kiss it goodbye, but he didn't have the energy to flirt right now - which was saying something. "Thanks for... everything."

"Anytime," she said with feeling, and his heart thudded to life at the sincerity in her words.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Chat Noir."

He left the apartment out the back door she had brought him in through in case anyone was watching. He was able to slip into the alleyways and then catapult himself up onto the rooftops and race through the night.

This time, his heart was lighter and his spirits were higher. He felt as if an enormous weight had dropped off of his shoulders.

Multimouse... Under the mask, she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, his best friend and (unknown to her) his classmate. He would have a hard time acting normally around her as Adrien after tonight, but it wouldn't be bad. He knew he could go to her for anything, and she didn't feel irritated with him even after he had sobbed into her shoulder for... He frowned at a digital clock beside a bank... _two hours_!?

Ugh, she must care for him if she had endured that and then still cuddled him and praised him.

Her praise had meant everything to him, and he at first thought she was flattering him to make him feel better, but she had spoken with such genuine affection, that he couldn't help but feel warm.

Taking a deep breath, he jumped the last few dwellings then slipped through his bedroom window. When he was sure he was alone in the dark, he detransformed and collapsed on his bed.

Plagg hurried to the cabinet to stuff his face with cheese after holding the transformation for so long. For once, he didn't complain or get snarky. Adrien appreciated that.

He buried his head in his pillow and breathed deeply. He had desperately needed to vent, and he felt so incredibly lucky, for the first time in his life, that he had someone he could always count on.

Adrien smiled and turned over to stare up at his ceiling. Now, he could face his father in the morning with a newfound sense of courage. No matter how tomorrow went, he knew he would always have a friend there for him.

He spent the better part of an hour calming down as the anxieties of dreading tomorrow faded to be replaced by warmth and comfort. Even though she wasn't there, memories of Marinette's touch lingered on his face and neck. When he felt better, he closed his eyes and began falling asleep with a better sense of freedom and control. He could face his father now knowing that he had Marinette to cheer him on.

Even when she wasn't there physically, she would always be in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this involves the idea of Marinette using Fu's empty apartment as a sort of secret hideout, you could say this is related to "A Thorn in Chat's Paw", but I'm making these stories separate for the sake of my sanity.
> 
> Adrien NEEDS this - especially after the hot mess that we KNOW will happen in "Chat Blanc". Yes, that ended up being an alternate reality that Ladybug fixes, but we know it CAN and WILL happen if Gabriel finds out his son is Chat Noir. That episode was upsetting to see as MLB fans know. :c
> 
> That aside, Gabriel isn't exactly in the running for a Father of the Year award. /:
> 
> I fully support Chat getting the emotional comfort and support he needs. I've felt like him before, and my mom is very supportive and has always been there for me. I can't IMAGINE (yes, I know he is a fictional character but the point stands) having a parent that constantly berates you for everything you do. It's impossible for that not to leave scars, so it makes me feel better to write/read stories where characters get the comfort they need. Plus, I'm a sucker for comfort and fluff stories.
> 
> Much love to those who needed a smile today. ♥
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Feedback and kudos always appreciated! :3


End file.
